Pregúntale a Sésamo
Pregúntale a Sésamo is a 25-volume set of children's books was published in conjunction with Barrio Sésamo, the Spanish co-production of Sesame Street. Each book has about 15 pages and is illustrated in color. The books answer questions about why things are and how they work. There is also a recurring feature called "Bert and Ernie's Attic" which features either very short (three-sentence) stories or riddles and guessing games. Some books also include suggestions for games to play related to the theme of the book. Volumes Volume 1 Image:Presesam01.jpg *Por Qué Algunes Animales Hibernan? (Why do some animals hibernate?) *La Ardilla Que No Queria Dormir (The squirrel who didn't want to sleep) *Donde se Compran los Periodicos? (Where do you buy magazines?) '' *Cuantas Tiendas Conoces? ''(How many shops do you know?) '' *Por Qué se Rompe el Lapiz en el Aqua? ''(Why does a pencil break in water?) '' *Compruebalo Tu Mismo ''(Try it Yourself) '' *Por Qué Nos Vemos En Los Espejos? ''(Why do we see ourselves in the mirror?) '' *Es Qué Hay Muchas Lunas? ''(Are there a lot of moons?) '' *El Laberinto de Las Lunas ''(The labyrinth of moons) '' *El Desvan de Epi y Blas ''(Bert and Ernie's attic) '' *Qué Huevo es Mas Obediente? ''(Which egg is more obedient?) Volume 2 Image:Presesam02.jpg Volume 3 Image:Presesam03.jpg *Por Que Los Camellos Tienen Joroba - (Why do camels have a hump?) *Por Que Los Luciérnagas Brillan en la Noche? - (Why do fireflies shine at night?) *Cuando Hacemos un Regalo? - (When do you give someone a present?) '' *Te Gusta este Regalo? - ''(Do you like this present?) '' *Cuanto Peso Soporta una Hoja de Papel - ''(How much weight can a piece of paper support?) '' *Sabes Hacer un Montacargas - ''(Do you know how to make a freight elevator?) '' *Como Podemos Orientarnos? - ''(How do we orient ourselves?) '' *Qienes Viven en el Desierto? - ''(Who lives in the desert?) '' *El Desvan de Epi y Blas - ''(Bert and Ernie's attic) '' *El Juego del Tres en Raya - ''(The game of three in a line) *Veo, Veo, Que Ves - (I see, I see, What do you see?) Volume 4 Image:Presesam04.jpg *Por Qué las Flores Huelen Bien? - (Why do flowers smell good?) *Solo los Peces Tienen Escamas - (Only fish have scales?) *Por Qué tienen Numero las Casas? - (Why are houses numbered?) '' *Vamos a Conocer a Nuestro Vecinos - ''(Let's meet our neighbors) '' *Qué es Un Termómetro? - ''(What is a thermometer?) '' *Donde Viven los Esquimales - ''(Where do Eskimos live?) '' *El Desvan de Epi y Blas - ''(Bert and Ernie's attic) '' *Cada Bola en un Vaso - ''(Each ball in a glass) '' Volume 5 Image:Presesam05.jpg *Como se Disfrazan los Animales? - ''(How do animals disguise themselves?) *Qué Pasa en el Teatro? - (What happens in the theatre?) *Donde se Guardan los Libros? - (Where are books kept?) '' *Ves Lo Que Estas Viendo? - ''(Are you really seeing what you see?) '' *El Pájaro en la Jaula - ''(The bird in the cage) '' *Para Qué Sirve una Lupa? - ''(What is a magnifying glass for?) '' *Para Qué Sirven los Planos? - ''(Where are maps for?) '' *El Desvan de Epi y Blas - ''(Bert and Ernie's attic) '' *El Príncipe y El Pirata - ''(The prince and the pirate) Volume 6 Image:Presesam06.jpg *Por Qué Los Arboles Pierden sus Hojas? - (Why do trees lose their leaves?) *Cuando Llegan las Cigüeñas? - (When do the storks arrive?) *Donde se Guardan las Fotografias? - (Where are photos kept?) '' *Cuando Usamos los Sellos? - ''(When do we use stamps?) '' *Qué es Un Iceberg? - ''(What is an iceberg?) '' *Podemos ver a Través de Un Cristal? - ''(Can we see through glass?) '' *Todas Las Palmeras dan Cocos? - ''(Do all palm trees have coconuts?) '' *Qué son Las Montanas? - ''(What are mountains?) '' *El Desvan de Epi y Blas - ''(Bert and Ernie's attic) '' *La Canción de los Diez Perritos - ''(The song of the ten puppies) Volume 7 Image:Presesam07.jpg *Como Son Las Plumas de Las Aves? - (What are bird's feathers like?) *Qué Plantas Crecen en Las Montañas? - (Which plants grow in the mountains?) *A Qué Hora Comemos? - (When do we eat?) '' *Qué Camino Sigue La Planta? - ''(Which way will the plant grow?) '' *Por Qué Dan Sombra Las Cosas? - ''(Why do things have shadows?) '' *Por Qué Los Rios Van Al Mar? - ''(Why does the river run to the sea?) '' *Como Son Los Lagos? - ''(How are lakes created?) '' *El Desvan de Epi y Blas - ''(Bert and Ernie's attic) '' *El Juego de Bolos? - ''(A ball game?) '' *Caperucita Roja- ''(Little Red Riding Hood) Volume 8 Image:Presesam08.jpg *Como Crecen Las Planta? - (How do plants grow?) *Como Son Las Mariposas? - (What are butterflies like?) *Para Qué Sirven Los Autobuses? - (What do buses do?) '' *Qué Camino Sigue La Planta? - ''(Which way will the plant grow?) '' *Cuando Vamos A Un Hotel? - ''(When do we go to a hotel?) '' *Como Hacer Pompas de Jabón? - ''(How do you make soap bubbles?) '' *Pesa El Aire? - ''(Does Air weigh anything?) '' *Como Son Las Islas? - ''(What are islands like?) '' *El Desvan de Epi y Blas - ''(Bert and Ernie's attic) '' *Veo, Veo, Qué Ves?- ''(I see, I see, What do you see?) *Cada Cosa En Su Sitio- (What's wrong with this picture) Volume 9 Image:Presesam09.jpg *Como Se Defienden Los Animales? - (How do animals defend themselves?) *Ordenamos Esta Habitacion? - (Should we clean this room?) *Para Qué Vamos Al Parque? - (Why do we go to the park?) '' *Esta Frio O Caliente? - ''(Is it cold or warm?) '' *Es Lo Mismo Recto Que Curvo? - ''(Are straight and curved the same?) '' *Cuando Se Podan Los Arboles? - ''(When do you trim the trees and bushes?) '' *El Desvan de Epi y Blas - ''(Bert and Ernie's attic) '' *Haz Marionetas? - ''(Making puppets?) '' Volume 10 Image:Presesam10.jpg *Donde Viven Los Animales? - ''(Where do animals live?) *Qué Es Un Museo? - (What is a museum?) *Arriba o Abajo? - (Up or down?) '' *Grande o Pequeño? - ''(Big or little?) '' *Cerca o Lejos? - ''(Near or far?) '' *Como Se Hace El Pan? - ''(How is bread made?) '' *El Desvan de Epi y Blas - ''(Bert and Ernie's attic) '' *La Pajarita Que Salta - ''(The little bird that jumps) '' Volume 11 Image:Presesam11.jpg *Viven Las Flores en El Agua? - ''(Do flowers live in the water?) *Donde Viven Los Ratones? - (Where do rats live?) *Nos Vestimos Siempre Igual? - (Do we always dress the same?) '' *Qué Es Un Imán? - ''(What is a magnet?) '' *Como Se Escribe Un Mensaje Secreto? - ''(How is a secret message written?) '' *De Donde Viene El Pescado? - ''(Where do fish come from?) '' *El Desvan de Epi y Blas - ''(Bert and Ernie's attic) '' *Juguemos Con Las Sombras - ''(Playing with shadows) '' Volume 12 Image:Presesam12.jpg *Donde Vive El Quetzal? - ''(Where does the Quetzal live?) *Como Podemos Viajar? - (How can we travel?) *Mezclamos Los Colores? - (Let's mix the colors?) '' *Qué Sucede Cuando Hace Viento? - ''(What happens when the wind blows?) '' *Qué Es Un Concierto? - ''(What is a concert?) '' *El Desvan de Epi y Blas - ''(Bert and Ernie's attic) '' *Muñecos Mágicos- ''(Magical puppets) '' *Adivina Quién Es - ''(Guess who) '' Volume 13 Image:Presesam13.jpg *Para Qué Quieren Las Plantas Espinas? - ''(Why do plants need thorns?) *Cuándo Se Encienden las Farolas? - (When do they light the streetlights?) *Mezclamos Los Colores - (Let's mix the colors) '' *Vamos Al Zoo - ''(Let's go to the Zoo) '' *Por Qué No Se Quema El Papel? - ''(Why doesn't paper burn?) '' *Por Qué Caen Los Cosas - ''(Why do things fall down?) '' *Qué Animales Viven en La Granja? -''(Which animals live on the farm?) *El Desván de Epi y Blas - (Bert and Ernie's attic) '' *El Reloj Y Las Horas - ''(The watch and the hours) '' Volume 14 Image:Presesam14.jpg *Solo Hay Peces en El Mar? - ''(Are there only fish in the sea?) *Hay Visto Cuántos Anuncios? - (How many ads have you seen?) *Llamamos Por Teléfono - (Let's call on the phone) '' *Como Suena?- ''(How does it sound?) '' *Qué Son Las Tormentas? - ''(What are storms?) '' *El Desván de Epi y Blas - ''(Bert and Ernie's attic) '' *Hazte Un Collar de Papel- ''(Make a paper necklace) '' Volume 15 Image:Presesam15.jpg *Crecen las Setas en Un Dia? - ''(Do mushrooms grow in a day?) *Vuelan Las Semillas? - (Can seeds fly?) *Cuántos Oficios Conoces? - (How many jobs do you know?) '' *Son Mágicos los Colores?- ''(Are colors magic?) '' *Un Submarino en la Botella? - ''(A submarine in a bottle?) '' *Quién Sujeta el Globo? - ''(Who holds the balloon?) *Se Comen Todas Las Plantas? - (Can you eat all kinds of plants?) *El Desván de Epi y Blas - (Bert and Ernie's attic) '' Volume 16 Image:Presesam16.jpg *Usan Cubiertos los Animales? - ''(Do animals use utensils?) *Viven Animales en La Ciudad? - (Do animals live in the city?) *Por Qué Saltan las Palomitas? - (Why does popcorn jump?) '' *Quién Curva el Chorro de Agua?- ''(Who diverts the stream?) '' *Son Todas Las Casas Iguales? - ''(Are all houses the same?) '' *El Desván de Epi y Blas - ''(Bert and Ernie's attic) '' Volume 17 Image:Presesam17.jpg *Cuál Es El Animal Más Grande? (Which Is the Biggest Animal?) *...Y El Más Pequeño? (...and the Smallest?) *Cuál Es La Planta Más Rara? (Which Is the Rarest Plant?) *Y Si Nieva en La Ciudad? (And If It Snows in the City?) *Por Qué No Se Moja El Pañuelo? (Why Doesn't the Handkerchief Get Wet?) *Para Qué Sirve La Rueda? (What Does the Wheel Do?) *Quién Vivia En Los Castillos? (Who Lived in Castles?) *El Desván de Epi y Blas (Bert and Ernie's Attic) *Como Se Juega? (How Do You Play This Game?) *La Calabaza Enmascarada (The Pumpkin Gets a Face) Volume 18 Image:Presesam18.jpg *Necesitan Agua Las Plantas? - ''(Do plants need water?) *Donde Se Compran Los Libros? - (Where can you buy books?) *Vamos Al Parque de Atracciones - (Let's go to the amusement park) '' *Como Separar La Sal y La Pimienta?- ''(How can you separate salt and pepper?) '' *Quién Mueve Los Palillos? - ''(Who moves the toothpicks?) '' *Quién Cura a Los Animales? - ''(Who cures the animals?) *El Desván de Epi y Blas - (Bert and Ernie's attic) '' Volume 19 Image:Presesam19.jpg *Como Es La Piel de Los Animales? - ''(What is animal skin like?) *Quién Limpia Las Calles? - (Who cleans the streets?) *Es Mágica Esta Caja? - (Is it a magic box?) '' *Por Qué No Cae El Cubito?- ''(Why doesn't the cube fall?) '' *Como Pasamos Las Vacaciones? - ''(How do we spend the holidays?) '' *Como se Hace La Miel? - ''(How is honey made?) *El Desván de Epi y Blas - (Bert and Ernie's attic) '' *Cada Uno Una Palabra - ''(One word each) Volume 20 Image:Presesam20.jpg *Necesitan Los Árboles La Corteza? - (Do trees need their bark?) *Miramos La Ciudad Desde Arriba - (Let's look at the city from above) *El Sol Da La Hora? - (Does the sun tell the time?) '' *Un Fantasma en La Botella?- ''(A ghost in the bottle?) '' *Cuántos Sombreros Conoces? - ''(How many kinds of hats do you know?) '' *Sembrar Plantar o Injertar? - ''(Sow, plant or graft?) *El Desván de Epi y Blas - (Bert and Ernie's attic) '' Volume 21 Image:Presesam21.jpg *Tienen Familias Los Animales? - ''(Do animals have families?) *Cuántas Flores Conoces? - (How many flowers do you know?) *Todos Los Trajes Tienen Botones? - (Do all suits have buttons?) '' *Vamos Al Circo - ''(Let's go to the circus) '' *Para Qué Sirven Las Palancas? - ''(What are levers for?) '' *Para Qué Sirven Las Poleas- ''(What are pulleys for?) '' *Hablamos Todos Igual? -''(Do we all talk the same?) *El Desván de Epi y Blas - (Bert and Ernie's attic) '' Volume 22 Image:Presesam22.jpg *Hay Caballitos en El Mar? - ''(Are there seahorses in the sea?) *Cuándo Mandamos Un Telegrama? - (How do we send a telegram?) *Es Por La Mañana o Por La Noche? - (Is it morning or night?) '' *El Globo- ''(The hot-air balloon) '' *Nos Vestimos Todos Igual? - ''(Do we all dress the same?) '' *El Desván de Epi y Blas - ''(Bert and Ernie's attic) '' *Hacemos Una Marioneta - ''(Making a puppet?) '' Volume 23 Image:Presesam23.jpg *Como Cuidan a Sus Polluelos? - ''(How do they care for their chicks?) *Hacemos Perfume de Flores? - (Do we make perfume from flowers?) *Como Nos Saludamos? - (How do we greet each other?) '' *Qué Guisante Cae Antes? - ''(Which pea will fall first?) '' *Hay Musica en Las Botellas? - ''(Is there music in the bottles?) '' *Cuántas Herramientas Conoces - ''(How many tools do you know?) '' *Son Iguales Todos Los Molinos? - ''(Are all windmills the same?) *El Desván de Epi y Blas - (Bert and Ernie's attic) '' Volume 24 Image:Presesam24.jpg *Cuándo Cantan Los Pájaros? - ''(When do birds sing?) *Quién Corre Más? - (Who runs the most?) *Salimos de Viaje? - (Are we going on a trip?) '' *Construimos Un Teléfono? - ''(Shall we make a telephone?) '' *Cambiamos El Agua de Vaso? - ''(Can we change water in the glass?) '' *Son Las Cosas Como Antes?- ''(Are things like they were?) '' *El Desván de Epi y Blas - ''(Bert and Ernie's attic) '' *Cadena De Palabras - ''(Word chain) Volume 25 Image:Presesam25.jpg *Cuándo Emigran Los Animales? - (Why do animals migrate?) *Vamos de Compras? - (Shall we go shopping?) *Vamos Al Cine? - ''(Shall we go to the cinema?) '' *Se Hundo Este Huevo? - ''(Will this egg sink?) '' *Como Hacer Un Arco Iris? - ''(How do you make a rainbow?) '' *Está Sucio El Aire?- ''(Is the air dirty?) '' *El Desván de Epi y Blas - ''(Bert and Ernie's attic) '' __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Barrio Sésamo Books